A multiprocessor, disclosed in application "Multiport RAM Based Multiprocessor," inventor Ward D. Parkinson et al, file date Mar. 9, 1989, here incorporated by reference, requires a narrow ALU cell for efficient integration. To make the multiprocessor as small as possible (which is highly desirable), each ALU cell can be no wider than one or two bit lines in the RAM array.
The present invention includes a narrow ALU cell design useful for the above application.